After Tomorrow
by Maminya Jaemin
Summary: [NCT] Taeyong membuka matanya dengan cepat. Ia yakin wajahnya pasti sudah memerah. Bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa jika ia masih berada di Café? Jaehyun. Taeyong. Absurd Ficlet! #SaturdayWithJaeYong


After Tomorrow

Jaehyun, Taeyong

JaeYong

Absurd Ficlet

. . .

Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit Taeyong terkurung di dalam café mengaduk-aduk minuman berwarna merah terang dengan bosan. Ia kembali melirik pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Berharap apa yang dilakukannya dapat membunuh waktu dengan cepat.

Taeyong menyesap minumannya sedikit. Lantas beralih pada ponsel hitam yang dia beri pelindung khusus bergambar _spongebob_. Karakter favoritnya. Jemarinya bergerak lincah membelai layar ponselnya. Kembali membaca pesan yang dikirim kan oleh Jaehyun pagi tadi.

Memang bukan salah Jaehyun jika ia sekarang sudah kebosanan di dalam Café. Janji yang mereka buat bahkan masih setengah jam lagi. Namun Taeyong tidak ingin membuat orang sibuk seperti Jaehyun menunggu. Maka ia dengan rela mengorbankan waktunya dan membiarkan dirinya dalam kebosanan demi pertemuannya dengan Jaehyun.

Taeyong tidak tahu apa yang akan Jaehyun sampaikan padanya. Jika diingat lagi, sudah terlalu lama mereka tidak bertemu. Empat atau lima bulan mungkin? Taeyong bahkan tidak ingat kapan hubungan mereka berakhir.

Bahkan setahunya, saat ini Jaehyun sudah diberitakan akan bertunangan dengan teman bisnisnya di akhir minggu. Mungkin saja Jaehyun akan memberikan undangannya. Dan Taeyong tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa sesantai itu menanggapi kemungkinan yang akan terjadi itu. ia bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa perasaannya pada Jaehyun saat ini. Semenjak Jaehyun memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan orang tuanya, Taeyong tidak lagi peduli. Mereka berpisah begitu saja tanpa pertikaian panjang.

Dan ketika esok hari ia melihat Jaehyun menggandeng seorang wanita cantik di Televisi, ia tidak terkejut. Hanya ada rasa lain yang mengusik hatinya. Namun ia tak sanggup untuk menangis.

Lima belas menit menuju pertemuannya. Taeyong tidak lagi tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Apa yang akan ia lakukan pada sosok Jaehyun. Apa ia masih sanggup berdiri di atas kakinya, atau ia hanya akan mematung tanpa rasa?

Pintu café terbuka tanda seseorang sudah masuk ke dalam. Taeyong menoleh dengan cepat. Masih lima menit menuju pertemuannya, dan Jaehyun sudah melangkah ke arahnya.

"Hai, _Hyung_?" Jaehyun tersenyum hingga menampilkan dimple yang selalu tersembunyi itu. taeyong ingat, ia sangat memuja dimple yang dalam itu.

Taeyong tersenyum tipis saat Jaehyun duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Taeyong menggeleng. "Seharusnya kau datang tiga menit lagi."

Jaehyun tertawa pelan. Sangat tampan. Taeyong ingat, betapa ia selalu menginginkan tawa itu menemani hari-harinya dulu.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk datang lebih cepat. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan panggilan ayah."

Taeyong mengangguk paham. Jaehyun memang tidak pernah ingin mengecewakan orangtuanya. Mereka bahkan harus bersembunyi di balik kata 'teman' agar dapat tinggal bersama. Padahal hubungan mereka sudah jauh dari kata hanya teman. Dan Taeyong tidak keberatan. Selama ia dapat bersama Jaehyun. Iya saat itu.

"Aku masih ingat untuk kebiasaanmu yang selalu datang satu jam lebih cepat dari waktu yang di tetapkan." Jaehyun mengangkat tangannya. Memanggil pelayan dan memesan minuman dingin.

Taeyong melirik tangan Jaehyun. Tangan yang selalu menyentuhnya. Menggenggamnya dan memberikan perlindungan. Taeyong sangat suka memainkan jemari panjang Jaehyun. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, apalagi ketika jemari itu membelai wajah juga mengusap kepalanya.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba ingin bertemu?" Taeyong dapat merasakan tatapan yang begitu dalam. Tatapan yang dulu selalu ia dapat dari Jaehyun. Tatapan penuh cinta dan kekaguman. Jaehyun pernah mengatakannya saat ia bertanya mengapa Jaehyun selalu menatapnya seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _Hyung_?"

"Begini saja." Taeyong mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Ku dengar, sekarang kau sudah masuk di Universitas yang kau inginkan. Selamat, _Hyung_."

"Ya. Terima kasih. Omong-omong, aku sering melihatmu di Televisi." Taeyong pernah berkata tentang keinginannya untuk melanjutkan studynya pada program magister. Dan ia saat ini sudah tercatat sebagai mahasiswa Kyunghee University.

Jaehyun terdiam. Membuat Taeyong mengernyit heran. Tidak seperti Jaehyun yang biasa. Jaehyun tidak pernah kehabisan kata. Dan Taeyong hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya saat Jaehyun tiba-tiba meraih lengan tangan kirinya. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Ada getaran-getaran menyenangkan yang membuat hatinya berdebar.

Dan Taeyong tahu. Bahwasannya, perasaannya pada Jaehyun tidak pernah berubah semenjak dulu. Ia masih tetap mencintai pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Seorang pimpinan di perusahaan _lokomotif_ terbesar di Korea. Taeyong merasa menyesal telah mengetahui hatinya. Bukankah lebih baik jika ia tidak tahu perasaannya untuk jaehyun. Jaehyun bahkan akan bertunangan minggu ini.

Taeyong segera menarik tangannya. Ia menyembunyikannya di balik meja. ia dapat melihat sinar kecewa dari tatapan Jaehyun. Dan Taeyong berusaha menepis keinginannya untuk peduli.

" _Hyung_ —aku—"

"Ku dengar kau akan bertunangan minggu ini. Selamat untukmu. Dia wanita yang cantik."

Jaehyun kembali terdiam. Dan Taeyong tidak ingin peduli. Ia hanya ingin Jaehyun segera memberikan kartu undangannya dan ia dapat segera pergi dari hadapan Jaehyun. Mungkin menangis di kamar terdengar sangat baik.

"Ya. Aku akan bertunangan—"

"Sekali lagi selamat, Jae. Aku tidak tahu apa aku dapat hadir nanti. Kau tahukan program magister begitu padat di akhir minggu—"

"—Denganmu."

"—Ne?" Taeyong tidak tahu, mungkin wajahnya saat ini terlihat sangat konyol. Taeyong membiarkan saja saat Jaehyun kembali menggenggam tangannya. Ia terlalu kaget.

"Aku rasa. Aku tidak dapat hidup dengan baik tanpamu, _Hyung_. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan ayah. Dan ayah, sesungguhnya tidak pernah melarangku untuk berhubungan denganmu. Aku begitu terlambat mengatakan semuanya pada ayah. Seharusnya aku tidak berlari. Seharusnya aku menggenggammu seperti ini, dan membawamu ke hadapan ayah. Maka, ayah tidak akan pernah membawa orang lain untuk hidupku. Berpura-pura bahagia dengan orang lain. Itu sungguh menyiksa, _Hyung_."

Taeyong membatu dengan sempurna. Bahkan bernafaspun terasa sangat sulit. Ia tidak dapat merasakan pasokan udara di sekitarnya. Rasanya seperti tercekik.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingin membuat kesalahan lagi dan terpisah darimu."

Taeyong menggeleng. Tiba-tiba saja air mata meluncur dengan deras di pipinya. Taeyong tidak mampu memahami hatinya. Dan tahu-tahu Jaehyun sudah berlutut di hadapannya dengan sebuah cincin.

" _Hyung_ , maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Taeyong semakin tidak mengerti. Jaehyun seolah mengaduk-aduk perasaannya saat ini. Ia tidak pernah berharap untuk dilamar dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tanpa pakaian yang bagus, juga tanpa persiapan apapun. Namun, begitu senyum Jaehyun melengkung. Taeyong tahu, bahwa tidak akan ada yang lebih baik jika ia berlari dari hadapan Jaehyun.

"Bodoh!" Ucapnya pelan diiringi dengan sebuah pelukan. Taeyong meyerahkan dirinya dalam pelukan Jaehyun. meresapi kehangatan yang sudah lama pergi. Kehangatan yang dulu selalu menemani tidurnya. Taeyong menangis keras. "Aku pikir, kau benar-benar akan pergi bersamanya."

"Maafkan aku."

Taeyong dapat merasakan usapan lembut dipunggungnya. "Jangan meminta maaf lagi." Dan secara tiba-tiba bibirnya ia tubrukan dengan bibir Jaehyun. menyesapnya pelan. Memejamkkan matanya meresapi segala rasa yang ada.

"Mm—Permisi, tuan. Ini pesanan anda."

Taeyong membuka matanya dengan cepat. Ia yakin wajahnya pasti sudah memerah. Bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa jika ia masih berada di Café? Taeyong segera mendorong tubuh Jaehyun. ia bangkit dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna. Ia berlari keluar Café dengan iringan kekehan ringan dari Jaehyun.

END

SaturdayWithJaeYong

Another absurd story. Ini dibuat dalam keadaan blank tidak terduga, dan dalam waktu satu setengah jam. Semua mengalir begitu saja, maka jika ada ketidaksinambungan dalam cerita ini harap dimaklumi. Silahkan tampar saja Jaeyong yang sedang bergoyang ( _Har Har_ )

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan review di cerita-cerita sebelumnya. Favorite dan follow nya juga. Dan untuk para Jaeyong Shipper, yuk ikut ramaikan juga SarurdayWithJaeYong dan WednesdayWithJaeyong nya. Ehehe.

Pyong~


End file.
